You're my slaveoh, sex slaveWAIT SEX SLAV
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Human Forms  ok, Sonic gets a stuffed doll from his grandma, which isn't usual, cause it's usually a stuffed animal, and yes....the weird happenings go on. Humal, Sonadow
1. Christmas

**Sonic had lived with his Grandmother for quite some time now. His parents had died while they were on a business trip. He didn't remember his parents much, so he wasn't really impacted when they died. His grandmother was a very nice woman. Every year at Christmas, she'd make all the kids in the neighborhood hand-maid stuffed animals, a special talent of hers Sonic always said.  
XxX  
"Hey Grams…can I have my Christmas present now?" Sonic asked jumping up and down. It was barely Christmas morning and Sonic was already bugging his Grandma.**

"Not this year Sonic…why don't you open one of your other presents?" She suggested an alternative. Sonic just looked at his Grandma with wide eyes…she never EVER did this….for the past 17 (ish) years of his life she had always given him his stuffed animal…why stop now?!?

"G-grams…you're joking right?" he asked as she pulled out a sheet off cookies from the oven. "oh don't worry about it Sonikku-chan…now go run along and open a present" she said with a smile. He just frowned a little and walked to the living room and sat by the Christmas tree. His grandmother came in with a plate of cookies only a few minutes later and sat down on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. Sonic then gave a small smile as he reach for a small box shaped present. He ripped the bright colored wrapping paper off to revile a small white box, he opened it and inside was a small heart shaped locket on a silver and gold linked chain. It looked rater girly to Sonic, but it was from his grandmother….she's all he had left. He smiled and hugged her

"Domo arigato [thank you very much Grams" Sonic said as she hugged him back.  
XxX  
It was around 9pm, and Sonic and his grandma walked around the neighborhood and gave the kids their stuffed animals. The children adored them, they were well made and of a good quality.  
XxX  
It was around 9:45pm when they had ran out of stuffed animals and out of children to give them to. So they walked back to their house Sonic helped his grandma to the couch and sat next to her.

"Sonikku-chan, I'm sorry I didn't give you your present earlier, but I wasn't sure you'd like it" She explained with an unsure face.

"what do you mean…I love everything you make…" Sonic said slightly confused. His grandmother gave a slight nod and pulled a white box off the floor and handed it to Sonic, it was around 2 ft. tall with a red ribbon on it. He opened it and it was a stuffed animal like he'd always gotten. He pulled it out into the light an noticed it was a doll… 'nani[what?' his grandma had never given him a human stuffed animal. He looked it over it was in bad shape and rather dirty…it's hair was red and black, really messy, it wore what looked like a black choker, it had no shirt on and had what looked faintly like a burn mark…'Shad….I can't make the rest out…' Sonic thought he then continued looking over the doll. It wore shorts and had bandages around the left foot and right leg. He frowned a little but then smiled "Domo Arigato Grams"

"I'm just glad you like it" she said with a smile. He sat the doll down next to him and pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and opened it, inside was a glass rose and a golden locket on a golden chain. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"G-grams…w-what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"it's nothing Sonikku-chan, I love it" she said with a smile and hugged him and he hugged her back.  
XxX  
Sonic was in his room, it was about 2 AM and he was still trying to figure out the doll. His grandma never gave him dolls, always stuffed animals…why the sudden change? And why did she care if he liked it or not.

"maybe it meant something to her" he thought aloud to the ceiling above him. He had placed the doll on his dresser, cause it had a musky smell to it. He sighed and held the locket his grandmother gave him and looked at it 'this is-' his thoughts were cut off when he heard a soft thud. He sat up in his bed and walked slowly to his door and opened it. "Grams?" he walked into the darkened hall and stood at the top of the stairs. "GRAMS!!!" he ran down the stairs and kneeled next to his grandmother, she had fallen down the stairs. "GRAMS?!?!" he was in tears now shaking her slightly, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "y-y-you're ok….I'll call for help" he said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
XxX  
"don't worry Sonic, your grandma's going to be fine" the man in the uniform told him. Sonic nodded slowly and walked over to his grandma. She took his hand and he smiled.

"don't worry grams, you'll be fine" she smiled

"I love you, and I'll miss you" She said with a slow sigh

"me to Grams….me to" he said as the people hoisted he into the vehicle and shut the doors, one man came back out and jogged up to Sonic. "hm?"

"you're grandmother, she said….." he paused to breath "she said to call it 'Shadow'"


	2. doll

Sonic walked back into the house, shutting the door and leaning against it. 'I hope she'll be ok' he thought to himself. His ear flicked, he looked down and saw the doll his grandmother gave him on the floor at his feet.

"Hey there, what are you doing down here?" he asked the doll, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Sonic bent down and a picked it up. 'Weird doll…' he thought with a small smile as he walked up stairs.

Sonic lied in his bed under the covers, with his window slightly open causing the curtains to blow with a crisp breeze. He lied the doll next to him on his bed 'what the…' the doll didn't smell musky…it…it smelt like his grandmother Sonic's brows came together. the humal hugged the doll closer anyway and looked at the chest and traced the small letters with his finger….

"Am I suppose to call you 'Shadow'?"….he asked aloud. He was falling asleep as he hugged the doll closer and sighed…"Okay….Shad…ow" was the last thing he said before he went to sleep.

Sonic woke up the next morning strangely warm, and something was tickling his nose. slowly emerald eyes opened. 'n-nandaio [what the hell' he was faced with a mess of red and black….._hair_, he shifted a little only to receive a soft moan. Sonic was shocked, what the hell was going on?!? He gently pushed whatever was on him further away, and came face to face with brilliant ruby red eyes. He was shock 'where the hell did he-' he was cut off when the person rolled on top of him.

"good morning Master" the figure above him said.

"M-mast-" he was cut off when the person spoke again.

"how do you wish me to please you this morning?"

"p-please m-m-me?" Sonic said hoping he was dreaming

"yes, I'm your slave"

"oh you're my slave"

"actually sex slave, Master"

"oh sex slave…" there was a long pause "…WAIT SEX SLAVE?!?!!?" when he yelled, causing the one above him to jump.

"Master please…If I've angered you….punish me in any way you see fit." Sonic looked at him shocked

"um…get off me please…." The one on top of him got off and stood next to the bed "who are you?" he asked from the other side of the bed.

"Shadow….that's the name you gave me and the one I was marked with Master" he said pointing to the name branded on his chest. Sonic winced a little imagining how it must have felt. He actually kinda felt bad for Shadow.

"did…did it hurt?" he asked not really meaning to.

"no Master…" Shadow responded as he crawled across the bed suggestively "Master you seem sad…allow me to make you feel better"

"No…no…just stop" Sonic said heading for the door. Shadow jumped off the bed and grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bed with narrowed eyes. "Master….please" Shadow said as he leaned down closer to Sonic. Sonic leaned as far back into the bed as he could. Shadow slowly began to run his hands down Sonics body causing the cobalt humal to involuntary moaned. 'wait STOP!!!!' Sonic's mind was telling him this was wrong, but he enjoyed Shadow's touch….

"Shadow stop!" Shadow froze, he was half an inch from Sonic's face, and he pulled back with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Master….Punish me" he said as he stood against the wall (back facing Sonic) with his arms above his head. Sonic was shocked Shadow had scars all over his back.

"Sh-Shadow…I-I can't…I wont" It hurt Sonic to see that Shadow was treated so badly.

"you have to Master…" Shadow started with a serious tone "…other wise I'll do it again…". Sonic was shocked…Shadow actually wanted to be hit.

"no I'm not gonna do it" Sonic said as he walked past Shadow and went down stairs.

Shadow had been upstairs most of the day which surprised Sonic but it was a good thing, because he needed to think. Sonic was laying on the couch drowning in his thoughts. 'Why does he call me Master…where did he come from-' Sonic's mind stopped

"he's the doll" Sonic finally realized.

"yeah, and you freed me, thank you, Master." Shadow said from the entrance of the living room. "but you should be properly thanked." Shadow said as he entered the living room and walked up to the couch.

"w-wait Shadow" Shadow stopped just before the couch.

"yes Master?" Sonic didn't really know what to say…he was just so confused. After a few minutes of silence Shadow started moving towards Sonic. Sonic sat up half knowing what to expect. Shadow leaned over Sonic and leaned close to his face, again the other tried to push himself further into the couch. Shadow sat with one knee between Sonic's legs and the other on the other side of his leg as he ran a hand up Sonic's thigh stopping at his hip as he push his knee in between Sonic's legs. Sonic let out a low moan and Shadow lower his lips on to Sonic's. 'wait this is wrong'


	3. Chapter 3

_HA! didn't think i'd update didja?!!? well if u doubted me, here ya go! BOO YA!!! heh, not only did I update but this chappie is actually 2 chappies put together for length of course...so yeah happy holidays from moi and yeah send meh luffly reviews //or flames -.-'// for teh holidays_

Sonic new this was wrong but he was enjoying it. Sonic turned his head and Shadow went from his lips to his neck.

"Sh-Shadow…" Shadow stopped and moved to Sonic's ear.

"yes Master?"

"S-stop…" Shadow got off Sonic and stood in front of him. Sonic turned and looked at Shadow, he didn't notice that Shadow was actually not hard on the eyes. Sonic'c eyes traveled lower to Shadow's body 'matte [wait what the hell am I doing?!?' Sonic mentally scolded himself. "Shadow you should…uh….clean up, I'll go start the shower for you, so um…stay here" Sonic said as he walked back up stairs and started the shower.

Sonic walked back down stairs to get Shadow but he wasn't down stairs. 'huh?' Sonic walked back up stairs.

"Shadow?" He looked then decided to look around, then came to his room and walked in to see Shadow on his bed sleeping. He softly smiled and walked down the hall and shut the shower off. Sonic walked back to his room and sat on his bed looking at Shadow. 'he keeps calling me Master…he should really be calling me Sonic…' he thought to himself with a frown. He then noticed a black 'choker' around Shadow's neck wasn't a choker at all, but it was a collar. 'what th-' Sonic immediately reached for it to take it off. He placed his hands on the buckle piece and began to loose it.

"M-master?" Shadow's low voice made Sonic jump.

"hm?"

"why do you wish to disown me?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"I don't own you" Sonic said pulling on the collar a little more.

"Master please don't!" he pleaded, his crimson eyes were now huge and full of worry which cause Sonic to stop. "please Master…don't" Sonic then buckled the collar back up and moved his hands away from Shadow's neck.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't think it'd be a big deal" Sonic said trying to lighten up the mood, but Shadow wasn't smiling. Sonic felt even worse now, he sighed lightly and pulled Shadow into a hug. Shadow buried his face in his chest and cried.

Sonic heard Shadow's tears stop and his breathing slow down and came to the conclusion that Shadow was asleep. Sonic decided to lay Shadow down, but found he couldn't get out of Shadow's grasp.

"Shadow…um…Shadow" he said trying to pull away still.

"p-please Master…stay with me" Shadow whispered. Sonic figured since it was just sleeping and Shadow needed him it'd be ok.

"ok Shadow" Sonic said as he lied himself and Shadow down on the bad and went to sleep

Shadow woke up and instantly curled into a ball at the lack of warmth. Sonic walked into the room and up to the bed with a smile, Shadow looked so cute.

* * *

"Shadow….Shadow wake up." The slave let out a soft moan as he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Ohayo [good morning Master" he said as he sat up and kissed Sonic's lips. Sonic jumped back a little.

"heh…morning" he said with a goofy smile "oh yeah, I…uh, made cereal" Shadow gave him a funny look "that is if you're hungry…I thought you'd be cause yeah" Sonic said. He actually wanted Shadow to eat cause he looked like he needed food. Shadow nodded and stood up then Sonic led him down stairs to the kitchen. Shadow sat down at one end of the table while Sonic sat at the other.

Shadow had finished before Sonic which for Sonic wasn't a big surprise. Shadow walked over to Sonic, though the humal didn't even notice cause he was waaaay to busy with the crossword puzzle on the back of the cereal box. Shadow pulled Sonic's chair back and away from the table and straddled his waist.

"Sh-shadow…I'm eating" Sonic said looking up to Shadow.

"your 'cereal' is soggy Master…" Shadow said lowering his head to the crook of Sonic's neck.

"I-I can still eat it like that" Sonic said.

"If you're that hungry…allow me….Master" Sonic could have sworn he heard Shadow's voice drop.

"Shadow wa-" Sonic was cut off when Shadow lightly bit his neck. Sonic put his arms on Shadow's shoulder and tried to pull him away, but ended up clinging to him when Shadow rubbed his member. Sonic let out a moan. "Sh-shadow…" Shadow leaned back and looked into Sonic's emerald eyes

"yes Master?" Sonic just looked at him and replayed everything that just happened.

"get off me Shadow" Shadow did as he was told and got off Sonic. Sonic got up and put his and Shadow's bowls into the sink. Shadow walked over to Sonic and wrapped his arms a round him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. "Shadow…" Sonic had just told the other, and here he was doing it again. Shadow's only response was a hand up Sonic's shirt and the other was over his groin again. Shadow pinched one of Sonic's nipples as he rubbed on his groin. Sonic dropped the bowl he was washing, causing it to break, but he didn't really notice, and let out a moan as he threw his head back into Shadow's shoulder. Shadow rubbed harder and started kissing and nibbling Sonic's neck. Sonic was dizzy and the kitchen was so hot he could barely think strait, but when Shadow said 'Master' he snapped out of it, only to be greeted by his own voice giving a loud moan. Shadow moved to the other nipple and was about to move to the inside of Sonic's pants, but Sonic stopped him. "Shadow….stop" Shadow stopped. He pulled his head from Sonic and backed away a little. Sonic cursed under his breath at the broken dish in the sink. 'I…..I actually liked that….wait a sec….since when was I gay?' Sonic asked himself as he cleaned the bowl up.

When Shadow went to sleep Sonic decided to take a shower. He got in the show and let the steaming water hit his back. He lathered the soap in his hands and massaged hid scalp with the shampoo. A cobalt ear flicked "huh?" he had just heard the bathroom door open and close.


End file.
